Give Me a Reason to Love
by keacdragon
Summary: Summary: genetic mutations always have side effects. Giovanni thought Mewtwo's was his intelligence and lack of compassion...he didn't realize it was so much more. Maybe it was a good thing Amber Fuji faded away and wasn't cloned...Dr. Fuji wouldn't have been able to handle her dying again...R&R Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Summary: genetic mutations always have side effects. Giovanni thought Mewtwo's was his intelligence and lack of compassion...he didn't realize it was so much more. Maybe it was a good thing Amber Fuji faded away and wasn't cloned...Dr. Fuji wouldn't have been able to handle her dying again...**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

xxx

_Pewter City, Kanto Region_

xxx

Dr. Fuji smiled as he wandered to playground behind the elementary school, careful to avoid disturbing the smaller pokemon that followed the young children around. His goal was the swing set where the four "outcasts" of Ms. Rachel Harding's second year class. They weren't really outcasts, just four kids who stuck together as close friends,

One was his own daughter, Amber. The other little girl was Katheirne.

The two boys were Brock and James. James was Kate's cousin.

"Amber! Time to go!"

"Aww!"

Kate laughed before jumping from her swing, rolling on the grass and staining her clothes even more that they already were. She was destined to get into trouble...

"But Doc! We're in the middle of a contest! Who can fly the highest!"

Dr. Fuji smiled wider, hugging his giggling daughter after she'd leaped from her own swing and raced to him.

"Not today, I'm leaving for my expedition in a few hours, and I promised Amber she could see me off."

"Oh-kaay..."

The geneticist chuckled at Kate's half whining, waving goodbye to the three children before taking Amber's hand and leading her to the car.

xxx

His wife in the passenger seat, daughter sprawled across the back seat with a book, and him driving the seemingly endless road to the train station. This was contentment for Dr. Fuji.

He pulled into a rest stop, smiling at the young kids playing with family pet pokemon, a few trainers, all young and brand new were milling about, trying to decide whether to ask for news and advice or to challenge someone.

Amber's mother had gone in to the rest stop to get a snack, allowing her husband to park the car since the front rows were filled with family vehicles and the rare trainer bike.

Dr. Fuji's daughter giggled at her book, sitting up and stretching before watching the world out a window while waiting.

Amber saw the huge truck first, pointing at it to show her father.

It was the last thing she ever saw...

* * *

**Review please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Summary: genetic mutations always have side effects. Giovanni thought Mewtwo's was his intelligence and lack of compassion...he didn't realize it was so much more. Maybe it was a good thing Amber Fuji faded away and wasn't cloned...Dr. Fuji wouldn't have been able to handle her dying again...**

**VictiniReshi54: Thank you!**

_"words" _Pokemon talking

_:words: _Mewtwo talking

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

xxx

_North of Pewter City, Kanto Region_

xxx

The cloned Pikachu was persistent in keeping him moving. Why he had left Mt. Quena...he didn't remember...it hurt to remember...hurt to think...

He stumbled again, lying had become useless ages ago...he remembered that at least...this had gone on for so long...

This time the stumbling led to such a jarring fall he couldn't get back up, his body lay sprawled on the hard ground, shaking in pain.

"_Pika! Pika pi! Pi-kachu._.."

He tried, he really did, it just hurt too much...his heartbeat was throbbing into every fiber of his being,everything hurt...

Blackness surrounded him, easing some of the pain, but he could still feel it...the pain never went away...

xxx

Ash was used to Pikachu waking him at odd hours while traveling, the little electric mouse ate like crazy when first leaving a town or city they had been in for awhile, it took the mouse awhile to get back into a routine.

This time though...Ash hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when he was shaken awake...but his Pikachu was sound asleep against his stomach.

"Huh?"

"_Pika!_"

Ash sat up slowly, rubbing his Pikachu's ears to keep him asleep as the wild pokemon tugged on his sleeve. Misty was still sound asleep, arms wrapped around Tokepi protectively.

"Wait a minute...you're the cloned pikachu from new island, what are you doing here?"

"_Pika pi!_"

The little pokemon took off into the woods, pausing and motioning for Ash to follow. He did reluctantly, waking his own pokemon who trailed after sluggishly.

"_Pika-chu._.."

Ash wandered in the woods for several minutes until he found what looked like a heap of mud in the middle of a pokemon path.

Except the mud breathed.

"_Pika-pi...pi-pika...pika._.."

Ash kneeled next the pokemon, gently rolling the shivering body over.

"Mewtwo!"

The genetic mutation didn't stir, unconscious from the fever that Ash could feel even through the mud that coated the thin fur.

A shaky breath revealed the pokemon to be waking up as Ash stepped back, a violent coughing fit jarring Mewtwo's weak body.

Ash made up his mind before Mewtwo could fully recognize him, the violet eyes had tried to lock on his form but were barely able to stay open. The trainer eased one of Mewtwo's arms over his shoulders, pulling the pokemon to his feet much like he had after Giovanni's attack had just about killed him on Mt. Quena.

Surprisingly he didn't need to summon his bulbasaur or chiqorita to help him, Mewtwo was much lighter than he was supposed to be.

Ash supported the pokemon back to the campsite he and Misty had set up for the night. A coughing fit made Mewtwo pull away from him, falling to the ground as he gagged and vomited up stomach acid. Ash took the chance to unroll his sleeping bag and get his spare blanket out, helping Mewtwo to the makeshift bed and covering his shaking form. Almost instantly the added warmth of the blankets lulled the sick pokemon to sleep, easing the tight lines of pain from his face.

The trainer next to him sighed, turning to wake Misty for help.

It was going to be a long night...

xxx

xx

xxx

Something warm and soft was rubbing his fur, it felt nice...much better than the radiating pain he'd been feeling.

It did hurt though to open his tired eyes, revealing it to be night time again...he'd probably slept through the day...he only remembered collapsing...and then a hallucination of that young trainer Ash Ketchum...

"How bad is he Brock?"

Or maybe not.

The soft thing returned, rubbing the fur on his left arm...not rubbing-cleaning...

His eyes managed to open this time, watching the trainer Brock as he cleaned the last of the mud and grime from his fur.

"I don't know Ash, his fever's still pretty high, and any fluids I get him to swallow just come right back up. I wish we could take him to a Pokemon Center."

:_No...:_

"Huh? What was that?"

"Ash? You heard it too?"

"Yeah."

:_No...no...c-center._..:

Ash moved his gaze to the clone's face, eyes widening as Mewtwo's hazed gaze met his.

"Mewtwo, you're awake!"

:_For...now.._.:

Brock didn't reply to that, merely dampened a cloth with cool water and spread it over Mewtwo's brow, the resulting soft sigh proved it was the right thing to do.

"Mewtwo, what happened? Were you attacked?"

:_No...I...don't...remember...been so long...pain...hurts_...:

The clone curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his midsection to fight the pain.

Ash lightly held his shoulders, trying to comfort the pokemon but not knowing what to do.

:.._.off.._.:

"Huh? What do you mean?"

:_Off...get it...off...hurts...off-now!_:

Ash yanked the blanket off the clone, hearing the relieved sigh in his head more than out loud as Mewtwo stilled his shaking.

Brock kneeled behind the curled pokemon, hands outstretched but not touching.

"Mewtwo...mind if I examine you? I only want to help."

The pokemon managed a short nod, eyes watching the human lightly press against his tail up to his hips and then down each leg, he began to ignore the other human. Instead focused on Ash sitting nearby and watching closely, concern in his eyes.

Mewtwo barely registered Brock running his hands down the pokemon's arms and chest, flinching a little at the stiffness of his fingers as Brock lightly bent them. The human spent a moment rubbing the sore joints, pulling back when Mewtwo tugged his hands free. Brock went back to his examination, this time lightly pressing against Mewtwo's spine.

A low moan slipped past Mewtwo's clenched jaw, the pressure hurt...Brock moved quicker, only ghosting his fingers over the rest of Mewtwo's back to avoid causing anymore pain.

Everything was fine until Brock's finger stroked the second vertebrae, then everything went to hell.

Mewtwo screamed, both mentally and physically. The light touch had sent a roaring fire of agony shooting into his skull an radiating down his spine.

The humans were trying to help him, first cold then hot compresses were pressed to his head, neck and second vertebrae...each meant with an even louder shriek of pain. He convulsed in their grips as they tried to hold him still, nothing was helping.

Something hot and sticky began coating his neck, dripping down to cover the side of his face and shoulders as he lay trembling on his stomach, too weak to thrash anymore.

Blood...

Or more correctly spinal fluid and blood, the pink liquid oozing dangerously...the last thing his mind could register was how odd it was that spinal fluid and blood didn't mix together...and then...

Nothing.

xxx

xx

xxx

Waking up this time was even worse than the last, half of his body was numb, the rest in sluggish grips of a violent fever.

His surroundings had changed, he was in a human's home. Probably Brock's judging by the certifications framed on the wall opposite the long couch he lay on.

Soft blankets and pillows cradled his aching form, supporting but not covering him, almost like he was floating, but gravity still beat its drum on the pokemon's throbbing head.

His second vertebrae ached horribly, a small section stinging. His hand reached to gently feel it, finding a series of neat stitches holding a gash closed. Underneath he could feel a tear in the membrane that surrounded the second set of vertebrae and nerves, all of which were inflamed and painful.

Mewtwo groaned softly, eyes fighting to stay focused in the dimly lit room, luckily the temperature was comfortable, he didn't think he could handle any blankets covering him.

His stomach was surprisingly full, and it was starting to bother him...

:..._oh...no_...:

Two strong arms braced him as he jerked and leaned over the edge of the couch, vomiting up the contents of his stomach into the waiting bucket before he dry heaved for several minutes. Brock helped him lay back after wiping his face off and holding a glass of water for him to rinse his mouth out.

"Easy...just move slow...kinda figured that wouldn't last long..."

Mewtwo couldn't respond, curling miserably back into the blankets as Brock took care of the bucket and returned with a light sheet, draping it over the shivering pokemon.

"There, any better?"

Mewtwo made to nod, but any movement hurt, he settled for telepathy as Brock sat in a chair nearby.

:_Yes...a little...how did I get here? What happened_?:

"I brushed your second neck and you started screaming and thrashing around, by the time Ash and I calmed you down part of it had split open and was bleeding. You fell unconscious not long after that and once I stopped the bleeding we brought you to my gym. It was safer than keeping you outside, almost took you to a pokemon center but that cloned pikachu that follows you around was pretty insistent and kept us from doing so."

:.._.mmm_...:

Mewtwo stared into space for a moment, appreciating the human remaining quiet as he turned his focus inward now that his head was a bit clearer.

His body raged with a fever...worse then when Amber had passed...yes he remembered her, it had come back in bits and pieces but the one glorious month of unconscious dreams with her and the three other clones had become the most precious things in his mind. It made the memory of loosing her all more painful.

It felt like his blood was burning him as it pulsed through his body, every nerve was tight and pained. He tried to brush against his Revive power and recoiled at the stinging pain it resulted in.

His head began to hurt but he pushed harder, finding his lungs clogged with fluid, no wonder breathing hurt, his stomach didn't fare much better, acid making it cramp and hurt as it wanted food but was unable to handle even water.

Something else was pressing against his mind, but he couldn't grasp it...the pain from focusing so hard was taking its toll on him...and the more he chased the faster the feeling fled, whatever it was...it didn't settle with him. Something was wrong.

Mewtwo returned to focusing on Brock and the real world by the human's cool fingertips rubbing his creased brow, soothing away the lines that marred the light gray fur.

:.._.why won't the pain just go away_...:

If Brock heard his plea he didn't respond, at least not right away, his hand moved to rub Mewtwo's back, earning a relieved sigh as the tense muscles began to relax. The human turned to grab a second blanket, knocking the glass of water over in the process.

Mewtwo instinctively reached out with his power to telekinetically stop the glass from hitting the floor, he managed to right the glass and return it to the table before his body fell into a seizure.

By the time he came too, he was exhausted and hurting. Brock was resettling him on the couch, tucking the thicker blanket around him for added warmth.

"I think something is effecting your powers, psychic pokemon leave a sort of residue and very few ever come to my gym. I could feel when you started using your power...and then the feeling exploded as you started seizing."

Mewtwo didn't respond, merely closed his eyes to signal he was done with the conversation. Brock took the hint, leaving after a moment and heading to his own room for the night.

The clone pokemon sighed softly, curling into the soft blankets tighter as he tried to drift to sleep.

Something was tugging at his memories, trying to tell him...give him the answer to all of this...

He couldn't reach it, everything was just a blur in his mind. That last use of his powers had drained what little reserve he'd gained since Ash had found him. Now he didn't dare even touch the very psychic energy that made up his very being.

:.._.what...is wrong...with me...what is happening to my body?...Why is this happening to me...Am I_...:

He shuddered, partially at the thought and more from the fever that was somehow chilling him to his core.

:.._.no...I can't be...can I?...The others...and Amber...something went wrong...I'm different...right? I can't...no...No...I can't be...but...am I_?:

Mewtwo drifted to sleep with one pounding thought hitting his mind, making for his fever driven dreams to be chaotic and unwelcomed.

:.._.am I...dying?_:

* * *

**Review please?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Summary: genetic mutations always have side effects. Giovanni thought Mewtwo's was his intelligence and lack of compassion...he didn't realize it was so much more. Maybe it was a good thing Amber Fuji faded away and wasn't cloned...Dr. Fuji wouldn't have been able to handle her dying again...**

_"words" _Pokemon talking

_:words: _Mewtwo talking

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

xxx

_Rock Gym, Pewter City, Kanto Region_

xxx

Mewtwo slept off and on for nearly two full days, recovering his strength rapidly and being able to focus better when awake. The cloned Pikachu had left briefly the morning after they'd arrived in Pewter City, returning with the cloned Meowth. Their company while sometimes obnoxious was welcomed, theyye kept the humans from hovering over Mewtwo.

The morning Mewtwo woke to find a few random objects hovering inches of their original spots, he figured it was safe to try to move.

The three humans were in the kitchen. Ash and the female sitting at the table eating while Brock cooked. Mewtwo stayed half behind the doorway, observing the three trainers. Misty held her Tokepi in her lap, cooing as she fed it breakfast. Ash's Pikachu was cramming as many poke-pellets into its cheeks as fast as it could, humming and talking in content. Brock must have released his vulpix, the young female was sitting on the counter near her trainer, munching on a piece of toast while Brock fixed her food.

A low rumble preceded the Onix's head peeking in the back door, the rock pokemon growling softly until Brock ducked outside to feed the huge male.

"You'd think Brock would like feeding his pokemon seeing as he cooks so much huh Ash?"

"Mhm."

The gym leader returned inside with a sigh and a bruise forming on his cheek, his Onix had thanked him the only way it knew how.

Mewtwo watched as the humans and pokemon coexisted, his mind replaying memories that he rather didn't like.

_"Remember Mewtwo, just because pokemon and people are different, doesn't mean they can't get along."_

_"Ok...I understand Amber..."_

The clone sighed softly. Amber had been right, they were different...maybe_ too_ different...

Ash looked up as he stepped into the sunlit kitchen, giving Mewtwo a welcoming smile before offering his chair as he stood to help Brock.

Brock set a plate of two types of pokemon pellets and some soft fruit in front of Mewtwo, along with a glass of water. Misty didn't seem too interested in staying close to the clone, getting up and leaving the kitchen as soon as Mewtwo sat down.

"Misty? Hey where are you going?"

Ash took off after the girl, leaving Brock and Mewtwo alone, besides the Vulpix and Ash's Pikachu, both content to keep eating.

"_Pika? Pika-pika pi_?"

:_Yes...I do feel a bit better...I am still not recovered...nor do I know the cause of this ailment._..:

"_Pikachu_!"

:_No...it started a while ago...I'm not...sure...when...but its steadily grown worse._..:

"_Pika_!"

:_I wish it was that simple little one_...:

Brock listened to the exchange silently, watching Pikachu look away from Mewtwo for a moment before moving closer, rubbing his soft head under Mewtwo's chin in an attempt at comfort.

The clone briefly stiffened, but his head turned to accept the touch, cheek brushing Pikachu's forehead before he pulled back.

:.._.thank you_...:

xxx

xx

xxx

Mewtwo struggled to access his powers the rest of the day, succeeding in three seizures, two bouts of vomiting what food he'd managed to eat, and once he'd knocked himself unconscious and woken up in an ice bath Brock had rapidly set up to drop his spiked fever.

By late evening, Mewtwo was exhausted once more, sick to his stomach as he sat curled on the couch under a thick blanket, watching Ash and Brock play a form of a board game the clone had never seen before. Misty sat near them, playing with her Tokepi that insisted on somehow getting into all forms of trouble unknowingly.

Ash's pikachu and the cloned electric mouse were chasing each other around and over the other couch, chattering too quickly for Mewtwo to understand with his headache. The meowth had settled on a sunny windowsill and had yet to move from his spot, curled into a small ball of fur that rarely even twitched.

How Mewtwo envied the male's peaceful contentment at the close proximity to humans, even though the three were only trying to help Mewtwo wasn't fully relaxed, muscles tense and ready to attack if he really had too.

Huh...he envied how peaceful the other pokemon were around humans...yet could not...would not feel the same...

xxx

xx

xxx

Nurse Patience Joy knew the minute Brock stepped into the Pokemon Center after normal hours...she was in for a unique night. She'd gone to school with the now breeder and gym leader, Brock had been the honor driven guy, standing up for what was right. even if it meant getting beaten up.

Two years ago Brock had stopped a Team Rocket grunt from robbing the newly certified Nurse of her measly paycheck and lifelong Bellossom friend, the Pewter City Nurse Joy technically owed Brock one.

Getting to treat a rare and dangerous Pokemon without putting anything on the record...that was pushing it a little.

Brock and his friend Ash supported the feline like pokemon to the back treatment room, lined with monitors and equipment and housed a bio tube tank. The male pokemon was tense the entire time she scanned him, avoiding all contact on Brock's request. She forwarded the results to her adjacent office, turning the lights down in the treatment room as the pokemon began to show signs of light sensitivity.

"Results say the main problem is dehydration and lack of food, but not what caused this. Brock what aren't you telling me? Something's different about that pokemon and until I know I can't help you."

Brock sighed, watching the weakly shifting pokemon through the double sided glass before turning to his former classmate.

"Remember Amber Fuji?"

"Whose dad went crazy after the car accident that killed her? Yeah, he went on a rampage before devoting himself to cloning. Our moms were really close."

"That pokemon in there is a clone, created by Dr. Fuji. He's a psychic type, extremely powerful one, but it's like his powers are what's making him sick."

Nurse Joy sighed, glancing up through the glass to watch as Ash entered the treatment room, talking softly to the pokemon as it rolled onto one side, back facing the Nurse.

"I'll scan for psychic energy problems, see what I can find, but there may not be much I can do without testing."

"Ok."

Patience gave Brock a smile as he left to inform the pokemon and move Ash, the feline like shape spread out to lie on its back again, unable to get all the way when a coughing fit began wracking the thin body. She was ready almost immediately with a glass of water, soothing the shaking pokemon and adjusting his position to lie on his stomach, head pillowed in a padded frame.

"This is just to keep your head still for the scan, it measures psychic energy. You may or may not feel the scan, but if it becomes too much just move your head out from underneath it and the scan will shut down."

The pokemon gave her a single nod, eyes closing as its hands lightly gripped the edge of the bed.

Patience positioned the scanner, quickly retreating behind a wall as it started up and began examining the results on her monitor.

...

Ash watched through the window in the door as Mewtwo tensed at the scan, hands gripping the bed tightly as he struggled not to move, his eyes were narrowed in pain and he was trembling slightly, but he refused to move, letting the scanner work.

"I thought he would have moved by now."

Brock hummed slightly, "I asked him to trust this Nurse Joy, she's an old friend of mine and owes me a few favors. Even if she can't find the problem, she'll know who to go to next. Patience studied psychic pokemon all throughout her medical training, and still requests to do scans like this on every psychic type that comes in, just so Nurses, breeders, trainers-heck anyone-can understand them better. They're so different from other pokemon with their mind doing most of the work."

Ash 'mm'ed in response, watching closer as the scanner moved the settle over Mewtwo's second vertebrae, resulting in the clone to shake even harder, feet digging into the padding on the table as he tried to hold still.

Brock had seen enough, hitting the stop button next to the door and entering. Mewtwo lay limply on the table as he moved closer, the pokemon covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"It's over...I'll tell her not to do anymore."

Mewtwo didn't reply, didn't move other than blinking, his breathing barely moved his sides it was so shallow.

"Well, the psychic brain activity does seem to be linked in with normal brain waves and physical functioning, most of the scan readings were off the charts even after I adjusted the settings. The nervous system is extremely sensitive, especially here..."

Nurse Joy motioned but didn't touch the second vertebrae extending from Mewtwo's head and into his spine, careful to avoid disturbing the pokemon.

"I personally don't feel comfortable giving an even hypothetical diagnosis without further tests,"

Mewtwo stiffened at her words, almost ready to jump to his feet, Ash's hand stopped him, pushing him back onto the table as he tried to sit up.

"But what I can say is you're right Brock, something about the psychic powers is causing these health issues, I really don't know what else to do at this point...I can't say whether or not stopping the use of the powers or just trying to recover is the best option, I don't know."

Brock sighed but nodded in understanding, moving to thank his friend as Ash helped Mewtwo to his feet, the pokemon walking to the door.

And then collapsed to his knees, gripping his head in pain.

Nurse Joy shrieked as several glass beakers suddenly shattered, along with a few light bulbs popping with sparks of electricity.

A high pitched whine began ringing in their ears, or in the air, they couldn't tell.

"Mewtwo! What's going on!? What are you doing?!"

:.._.I...don't...know._..:

...

Nurse Joy screamed as the room began to shake, equipment falling off shelves and getting scattered all over. The pokemon was stiff and hunched over, gripping its head in pain, eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted as it tried to regain control. Patience lunged forward, gripping the second vertebrae tightly in one hand like she would a handle, making the pokemon arch backwards and scream in pain, but the psychic attack ceased, letting her let go of the pokemon as it shuddered and collapsed onto its side.

"I couldn't think of anything else..."

Brock nodded in understanding, helping her up before he and Ash eased the Pokemon upright, an arm over each of their shoulders as the feline like body slumped against them in exhaustion.

"Could you keep looking over those tests when you get the time? Anything you find, even a stupid idea, might be helpful. Don't hesitate to call, no matter what time."

Nurse Joy nodded, moving ahead of the the group to hold open doors, leading them out the back way as the buzzer signaled the arrival of the Nurse for the next shift.

"I'll see what I can do, for now rest and as many fluids and nutrients he'll take, try very small amounts every hour or so, at least until he can stomach them better."

Brock waved in acknowledgement, not turning as he and Ash continued back to the Rock Gym, staying in the shadows and out of sight.

xxx

Ash helped Mewtwo settle on Brock's couch, the gym leader had convinced the pokemon to bathe to bring his fever down and clean up. By the time the clone was dry and had managed to drink a full glass of water without throwing it up, Mewtwo was barely able to keep his eyes open.

Ash tugged the thick blanket over the pokemon as Mewtwo just about fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillows, the pokemon at least managed to mumble something that vaguely sounded like a thank you telepathically before he slipped unconscious. The young trainer sighed as he stood watching the pokemon sleep for a moment, turning a Brock entered the room with a yawn.

"What do we do know? We can't just leave him like this..."

"Patience just called me from her house, she's going to contact a friend of hers who does a lot of...let's say 'unconventional' healing, hopefully the friend will have heard of something at least similar enough to help."

"I hope so..."

Mewtwo twitched in his sleep, eyes squeezing tight as he shook faintly, relaxing after a moment before repeating the action, this time longer.

"I wonder what he dreams about..."

"Doesn't look like it's any good..."

"You gotta think though Ash, Mewtwo spent half his life with scientists and Team Rocket, and then the other half on the run from humans, he doesn't trust them, or even us for that matter. He's sick, weak, and probably a little scared too, not a decent combination when dreaming..."

"Hmm..."

Ash stepped closer, hand hesitating a few inches above before he lowered it to Mewtwo's head, lightly petting the velvet smooth fur. The pokemon stiffened at the touch in his sleep, but relaxed after a moment, sighing softly and slipping deeper unconscious.

"I wouldn't try that when he's awake."

"Me neither, just thought it might help a little, I wish he'd give humans a chance...I mean we're not all bad are we?"

"No, not all, but Mewtwo is going to have to let go of all those old memories to be able to learn to trust even one person, let alone a bunch..."

"Yeah..."

While they spoke, neither knew that at Ash's touch, Mewtwo had woken up, just lying still as the human lightly petted his head to soothe him. Their words struck deep...it hurt...actually hurt to know and hear that they knew he didn't trust them, and wanted him to...

But letting someone in...hurt too much to even think about...

What was the use anyway? Even if there were a few good humans out there...there were always others like Team Rocket and Giovanni, ones who would treat pokemon like trash, and treat Mewtwo even worse just because he was a clone...

Brock's voice faded away as he left, probably to catch up on sleep. Ash didn't leave for awhile, gently petting Mewtwo until he yawned widely, just about asleep standing up. His hand petted one last time before he checked the blankets, leaving the room quietly.

"G'nite Mewtwo...go back to sleep..."

Huh...the trainer knew more than he let on...

* * *

**Review? Please?  
**


End file.
